You Cut Me Open
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Kensi comes down with a bad strain of the flu but despite insistence from her team she joins their next case. When the main suspect abducts her, it's up to Deeks and the rest of team to figure out what he wants and why the pieces aren't fitting alongside the emerging facts.
1. Chapter 1

**You Cut Me Open**

**Category**: Action/Angst/Romance

**Pairing**: Densi

**Summary**: Kensi comes down with a bad strain of the flu but despite insistence from her team she joins their next case. When the main suspect abducts her, it's up to Deeks and the rest of team to figure out what he wants with her and why the pieces aren't fitting alongside the emerging facts.

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing... except for a shiny penny.

**Authors Notes**: First NCIS LA fic, constructive criticism and feedback very welcome *hugs*.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Curling is a real sport..." Deeks sat back in his chair, folding his arms tightly across his chest as Sam and Callen exchanged a look. Maybe it wasn't the most manly sport out there but it still counted and he was determined to prove his point. "It's in the Olympics, you can't argue that-" he threw his feet up on the desk, wondering where Kensi was. She would back him up. No, actually she probably wouldn't... but he could still try.<p>

Callen pushed himself up and hedged over the desk with an almost visible smirk, "Bobby Thomspon, Dwight Clark, Michael Jorden... you're telling me one day Curling is going to produce some amazing moment in sporting history?" He stood straighter, his eyes lifting as footsteps sounded across the bullpen. Whatever comeback Deeks was now trying to run with he ignored it as his gaze narrowed in on the women trudging towards them. "You get _any_ sleep last night Kens?"

She dropped her bag on Deeks desk rolling her neck as the weight lifted off her shoulder. Truth was she felt like death warmed up but the world didn't stop turning just because she had a head cold. "You trying to tell me something Callen?"

"Just that you look a little... off today." He chose his words carefully, glancing across to her partner and wondering if the man was going to be a little more blunt about the obvious elephant in the room. They all cared about each other, they were a tight-knit group but the bond between partners was special and somehow the detective had earned the right to comment where others couldn't. Even if the attempts were usually met with a punch to the arm.

"Man's got a point." Sam jumped in first, spinning his chair to face her, "you do look a little green." In his opinion she looked worse than that. Her pale features screamed exhaustion but he wasn't going to push his luck. He'd learnt the hard way that telling a women she looked tired was akin to asking about age or weight... no-go zones to be avoided at all costs.

Kensi blew out a sigh turning her head towards Deeks. He was wearing the same sympathetic wet dog expression as the other two men and she curled her finger tightly around her hips giving him a pointed stare. "What, you want to take a shot too?"

He winced at her red and blotchy skin and even though he should have known better he couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth, "you look like you got into a fight with a lawnmower...and the lawn mower won."

Both Callen and Sam snorted in time, each doing their best to hide their reactions with fake coughs as Kensi punched her partner hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Deeks rubbed the spot gingerly, about to protest when the door above them swung open with force.

"Guys, you ready?" Eric's voice sounded from the top section of the stairwell and Callen nodded his head directing the team towards the OPS centre.

He deliberately went last so he could trail behind Kensi, placing his hand gently against the small of her back as they moved up the stairs. If she noticed the act she didn't say anything and he offered her a quick smile as he took point and entered the darkened room. There were three different photo's being projected onto the screen and he started committing each one to memory as he stepped up to where Nell and Eric were seated. "What have you got for us?"

"This is Malcolm Stoker-" Nell pointed to an older man with greying hair, "a Navy liaison and board member of Syverson and CO, a global shipping company that delivers mechanical parts in and out of Europe. Two days ago he was found beaten in his home and is currently in ICU. The company are pointing their fingers at these two men..."

Eric picked up the conversation as he flipped open a file, "finance executive Trent Stallard and his colleague Hank Grady. According to the other board members Trent and Hank have been using their positions to cover what could be drug smuggling operation but here's the kicker-

"Mr Stallard was found dead in his office yesterday, the cause blunt force trauma to the head." Nell took control again showing the crime scene photos on the screen, "Mr Grady has dropped off the radar and Syverson haven't exactly been forthcoming with information to back their allegations... which is why we need to infiltrate the shipping company-"

"...and find Grady." Eric turned back to the group and visibly flinched as Kensi broke into a sneezing fit. "Whoa, bless you." He gave her the once over and then subconsciously rolled his chair back a few inches, "that's just allergies right, I mean you're not contagious or anything?"

Callen quickly interjected deciding it was better for everyone if Eric avoided the same fate as Deeks. "Sam and I will hit the shipping headquarters. Kensi if you're sure you're up to it, you guys take Stallard's apartment. See if you can find anything linking him to illegal behaviour."

She nodded, her way of silently telling him she could handle it. If anyone else had made the insinuation she probably would have given them some sort of backlash but even though it was embarrassing she knew it was part of his job to make sure there were no liabilities on the team.

Once they were all in agreement Kensi took the lead trying not to wince as the lights of the bullpen stung her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind it was going to be a long day and when she felt Deeks brush up beside her she instinctively threw her fist into his arm.

"_Ow_! Ok, there is no possible way you could have known what I was just thinking-" he gapped, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him again, "that was just a coincidence, _right_... Kensi?"

Instead of answering she shook her head breathing out a sigh. Long day felt like an understatement, getting through the next hour with her partner was going to be challenging enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks pulled the car up in front of Trent Stallard's house, keeping one hand curled tightly over the wheel as he killed the ignition. His partner had spent the entire ride with her head half out the window and even though the last thing he wanted to do was piss her off, he couldn't not point out the obvious. Deciding to proceed with caution he deliberately kept his tone light as he turned to face her, "you're not going to puke are you?"

Kensi clenched her jaw in frustration as she unclipped the seatbelt, "for the hundredth time Deeks, I'm fine." The lie disintegrated into a cough and she shot him a warning glare almost daring him to argue. Truth was her stomach had been rolling since they'd gotten in the car but she refused to let a bout of nausea affect the job she was assigned to and she sucked in a deep breath as she wound up the window.

Deeks pushed a sigh from his lips resisting the urge to reach out and check for a fever. Her cheeks were flushed from coughing and a light sweat had broken out on her forehead but she was too stubborn to admit anything was wrong and he shook his head trying to appeal to her rational side. "Seriously Kens..." he held her gaze being completely honest, "if you want me to take you home, I can handle this."

Her irritation ebbed at his genuine concern and for a split second she considered the offer but then quickly dismissed the idea. They were here now. All they had to do was go in and take a look around... no sense in him leaving only to come all the way back. "I'll be fine," she reached out giving his shoulder a light squeeze, "it's an in and out job, then you can take me home."

He watched her turn towards the door and without thinking he reached across to grab her arm, "_Kens_..."

She stilled beneath his touch he swallowed roughly forcing the words out, "before when I said... what I meant was... you know, even sick you still look sexy as hell." He defaulted to the easiest out and even though it wasn't quite what he wanted to say, a smirk touched his lips as her face flushed from the compliment. If she wasn't sick she would have punched him in the arm and he quickly drew away, unbuckling his own belt and opening the car door before her reaction set in.

Stepping up onto the curb his mind switched back to the job as he took in the surroundings. It was nice area, not too flashy but not too poor either. The house in front of them was white weather boarded and the garden, while it could do with some work, painted a nice picture of a family home. It made sense that Trent had been working another job... either that or Syverson were paying him off nicely.

Kensi reached his side and without thinking he automatically pressed his fingers lightly against her back guiding her up the path to the front door. Even though she wasn't at the top of her game she picked the lock in less than a minute and he pulled his gun out from its holster as he stepped across the threshold.

They moved in sync checking and clearing the rooms and it was only when they reached the bedroom that Deeks put his hand up signalling for them to stop. He was sure he's seen a shadow moving off to the right and he took soft steps towards the door pressing his back up against the wall as they moved closer.

After a few moments he was ready to dismiss the concern as a trick of the light when a large man sprung from the doorway swinging his fists wildly. The assailant got the upper hand kneeing him right between the legs and he only briefly registered the sound of his gun going off as he dropped to the ground.

"Deeks!" The sound resonated through the house and Kensi landed beside him trying to swallow her panic as Hank Grady took off down the corridor, "_Deeks_, you good?"

"_Go_-" he managed to compose himself, cupping the area between his leg as she took off. The shot had fired aimlessly into the wall but the pain from the kick was excruciating and it took him a few moments to recover before finally managing to collect himself enough to chaise after them. By the time he reached the back door they were already dead sprinting across the garden and he swore as the man barrelled through the unlocked back gate with Kensi hot on his tail.

"_Damnit,_" he cursed, forcing his legs in the direction they were headed.

By the time he reached the narrow opening Grady had already started scaling the next set of fences and a knot lodged in his stomach as he watched Kensi double over just shy of the meter high obstacle. He pushed himself harder all thoughts of their suspect vanishing as he came to a stop by her side.

"_Kens..._?" She was struggling to breathe and his fingers grasped her shoulder, torn between making sure she was okay and attempting to follow Grady. In the end his concern won out. Their suspect was probably long gone already and right now he only had one priority on his mind.

"_Kensi-_" he curled his hand around her arm in support, "Kens, you're ok... just slow it down, deep breaths."

"I _can't_-" she hitched, trying to swallow the wave of panic constricting her throat. Every intake of air felt like it was burning her chest and despite his reassuring hold his voice was slipping further and further beyond her grasp. She tried blinking away the black haze but she was too exhausted to fight it and she stumbled barely feeling the pressure of his arm around her waist.

Deeks caught her, easily taking the weight and manoeuvring his hand up to her cheek to try and rouse her, "Kens, _hey_... come on princess rise and shine, up and adam-" fear crept into his voice as he tried to wake her, "seriously Kens, come on..."

She stirred and a wave of relief washed over him. Seeing her vulnerable wasn't something he was used to and even though she'd only been out for a few seconds he kept his hand against her waist too scared to let her go.

Kensi breathed in deeply, flattening her palms against his chest as she stole enough time to collect herself. She was fine.. maybe not up to running but the dizziness had started to subside and the only drawback was the sudden flush of embarrassment that heated her face. Desperate to ignore her partners concern she took a step back deliberately lifting her gaze to the fence. "Grady... you let him get away."

Guilt settled in his stomach as he watched the anger flash across her face. Even though he should have been annoyed by her response he knew it was a defence mechanism. Kensi Blye was by no means the damsel in distress type and seeing her vulnerable knocked his usual flippancy off kilter. "Forget Grady, you remember how you just passed out? How about we talk about that for a second?"

"I'm fine-" she coughed, sliding her hand across her rib cage and wincing at the unfortunate timing. It did nothing to help her case and she forced herself to remain unaffected by his sympathetic gaze. "Deeks don't give me that look, I over did it that's all."

He raised his head letting out a sigh. There was no way he could win the argument, she was either going to think he was undermining her or he was being over protective and even though he hated the term black mail he was left with no other choice. "Ok you know what, here's the deal... I take you home and you promise to _actually_ rest, then I won't breath a word of this to anyone else."

"How about this-" she glared at him, stubbornness overriding her embarrassment, "you take me home so I can rest up... enough to kick your ass for letting a suspect get away... and maybe I won't mention it around Hetty."

The threat ended with another bout of coughing and he decided it wasn't in his best interests not to push the issue. She was almost conceding and it was probably the closest to a win he was going to get. "It's a deal."

She nodded and an unspoken resolution passed between them as he lead her back to the gate, his hand unintentionally falling to her back as he tried to ease the tension that had fallen between them, "you know you'll be thanking me when you're at home soaking in a nice hot bath... relaxing with bubbles, candles... all wet and _omph_-"

She elbowed him in the ribs, feeling some sort of normalcy start to return between them. She hated appearing weak and even though she trusted him with her life she was still growing used to the idea of leaning on him for support. Since they'd crossed a line together it was growing more and more difficult to tell what was acceptable. The only thing she knew for sure was that they were partners and that they would always have each others backs.

"We should do a few drive byes-" she opened the gate returning her focus to the job, "if Grady's on foot we might get lucky."

He nodded his agreement following her to the house. If they stood any chance of catching their suspect then their search of the Trent's property would have to wait. A semi-comfortable silence settled between them as they retraced their steps to car and when he moved round to open her door he was surprised when she didn't comment on the gesture. The reaction just reaffirmed his belief that she needed to be at home resting and when he climbed into the drivers side he didn't waste any time turning over the engine.

Kensi stifled another cough, glancing out the window as they took off and begun manoeuvring their way around the neighbourhood streets. As they both suspected Grady was long gone and after twenty minutes Deeks called it, turning around and heading back towards the direction of her place. She stayed silent trying to ignore the gentle sway of the car as it rounded another corner. The last thing she wanted to do was add to the embarrassment of the day and when her house finally came into view she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That eager to abandon me?" He joked, killing the ignition as he turned to face her. The expected punch was a welcome relief and answered the question of whether or not she needed help getting to the door. Rubbing the spot gingerly he tired to gauge if he should offer anyway but decided against it. The last thing he wanted to do was coddle her and he forced himself to let go of the idea as he watched her. "Call me later?"

"Yeah," she nodded, smothering another cough as she reached for the door handle. Her fingers clasped the cool metal and she was about to pull it open when his light grasp stopped the movement.

"Kens wait..." he paused, offering a tentative smile, "If you need anything, I'm here okay?"

The sentiment hung between them and without thinking his fingers lifted to brushed the side of her face. She was warm, definitely running a fever and his gaze softened as he ran his thumb down to settle beneath her chin. He was almost expecting her to pull away and when she didn't he swallowed roughly unable to stop himself from being completely honest, "I care about...I mean _I_-" he stumbled over the admission, trying to find the right words to make her understand, "I _know_ you can look after yourself... but that doesn't mean you should, not all the time."

She nodded, curling her hand around his fingers and reluctantly guiding them from her face. They both cared... too much, and that was part of the problem. "I should go."

"Yeah." He reluctantly let her pull away, watching as she climbed out of the car. One day he was going to break through those barriers she'd worked so hard to build because he knew, whatever doubts she had, he was falling in love with her...

And he had no idea how he was supposed to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

An explosion on TV jolted Kensi awake and she groaned adjusting herself on the couch. Every limb felt like it weighed a tonne and she glanced towards the bedroom wincing as a dull pain built between her temples. The thought of moving was overwhelming and she sunk back down, closing her eyes whilst trying to ignore the nausea rolling in her stomach. She needed to think of something else and and her thoughts instinctively went to her partner, wondering if he'd found anything back at Stallard's house.

She'd toyed with the idea of texting him but knew he'd flat refuse to answer any work related questions. The notion she was being frozen out of the case frustrated the hell out of her but she knew her team were acting with good reason. Right now she wasn't any use to any one. It was just unfortunate that patience wasn't one of her finer qualities.. despite needing it to work with Deeks. A smile almost touched her lips as she thought of his teasing goofy expression and she let the memory wash over her, preparing to drift off again when another crash sounded making her jump.

Her eyes flew open again and she reached deftly for the remote, stopping as the images of a cooking show flashed across the TV. Something wasn't right. She shook her head trying to clear the fog clouding her brain, now almost certain the noise had come from somewhere behind her.

Feeling suddenly more alert she pushed herself up shivering as the blanket dropped from her shoulders. It was probably something outside, a cat or neighbour... but she was up and there was no point trying to make herself comfortable on the couch when her bedroom was within easy walking distance.

With a deep breath she forced herself to move, grabbing the arm of the sofa when the room tilted slightly. She could do this. It was just a few paces down the hall and she determinedly pushed off again taking slow steps towards the half open door down the hall.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled as she approached the darkened room and she chided herself for being paranoid. She was over tired, exhausted and it wasn't By wonder her mind was plying tricks on her. Stepping over the threshold she padded towards the bedside lamp, shivering as a cool draft came in from the window.

Her hands instinctively curled around her arms as she moved to close it, realising the mistake a second too late. She hadn't opened the window. It had been locked since she'd left for work that morning.

Fear churned in her stomach but despite the reaction she barely flinched when she felt the sharp point of a knife press into her back. Swallowing roughly she remained perfectly still as her training took over, step one... assess the situation.

Before she could ask any questions a sharp prick stung her neck and she silently cursed realising answers were going to have to wait. Her thoughts were already starting to blur and she was only vaguely aware of the room spinning into darkness before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kens?" Deeks rapped lightly on her door again straining to hear any movement coming from inside. He could see the light flickering from the tv but other than that nothing stirred and he frowned trying to swallow the unease resting in his chest. Using precision he shifted the take-out bags in his arms so he could dig out his phone and keys. When she didn't answer on the fifth ring he used the spare she'd given him to open the door and he manoeuvred inside heading straight for the coffee table.

Dumping the food he picked up the remote and muted the TV. "_Kensi_?" He gave it a moment, half expecting her to come storming out but the house remained completely still and concern twisted in his stomach as he moved to investigate.

She was probably just sleeping. He'd dropped her off hours ago and if she'd taken something to combat the flu then it had probably knocked her out but it wasn't like her to give in so easily. He'd been expecting a call all day or at least a text asking about the case and the fact she hadn't contacted him had spurred the need to check on her.

"Kensi?" He stilled as he reached her bedroom door, hesitant to go in, but it was wide open and he shrugged off his guilt. Just a quick peek inside to make sure she was okay then he would see himself out... or maybe eat dinner first, watch some TV... in fact he may as well hang around just in case she woke up and needed something. Better to be safe than sorry.

At ease with the decision he placed his hand on the door frame and swung his head in taking a moment to adjust to the darkness. When he started to see shapes he directed his gaze to the bed frowning as he flicked on the light switch.

The room was empty.

More than that the bed didn't look like it had been slept in, just half-heatedly made in a typical 'throw the covers over' Kensi kind of way. She wasn't exactly the tidiest person but there was nothing in the room that screamed unusual and he backtracked out of the bedroom crossing the hall to the bathroom. Maybe she was just taking a bath and listening to some music. It wouldn't be the first time he'd overreacted to a similar situation and he smiled as the memory of them playing a married couple washed over him.

"_Kens_?" He knocked three times and when there was no response he tried the handle, concern twisting his features as the door opened to another darkened room. With a frown he pulled out his phone feeling the happier thoughts slip away as he dialled Callen's number. By the time his team-mate picked up he'd canvassed every inch of the small house and he was positive he wasn't just being paranoid. "Kensi's gone..." he paced in a circle, tugging a hand through his hair. As predicated his friend took the rational approach asking him what the hell he was talking about.

_"What do you mean gone, gone where?"_

Callen motioned for his partner to stop. He and Sam were just about to head out when he'd taken the call and despite having no actual information, the fear he picked up in the detective's tone made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

Deeks glanced down at Kensi's keys and wallet strewn out across the coffee table. If she'd gone somewhere she would have taken them with her not to mention her car was still in the drive. Something was definitely wrong. "I'm at her place. TV's on, her car is here... purse, keys, phone... I've checked everywhere and the place is empty..."

Callen mouthed the word 'Kensi' to Sam as he listened to Deeks go on. The bigger man tensed his shoulders and Callen tried to focus on the call only half keeping up as his team-mate began to ramble useless information. "Listen, it's probably nothing. Maybe she went round to see a neighbour and got locked out or something?" There was silence on the line suggesting the idea was possible but despite sounding confident he had a bad gut feeling. "Sam and I will get on route just in case but if she kicks our asses for this you're taking the fall man."

The line disconnected and Deeks took a deep breath, grabbing his keys off the table as he started towards the door.

The explanation was plausible... or at least the only thing he could think of that made any sense. Either way he needed to do something productive and if he had to knock on every damn door in the neighbourhood he would. He wasn't going anywhere, not until he made sure she was okay...


	5. Chapter 5

The scent of damp mould rolled Kensi's stomach as she stirred and she coughed trying to swallow the stale smell. She was freezing and she shivered as she prised her eyes open taking in the dark room surrounding her. It looked like a basement of sorts and she leaned back against the cement wall inspecting the binds that secured her wrists. The ropes loosened slightly suggesting her captor was either a novice or cocky and she started working the knots, flinching when light suddenly flooded the room.

Hank Grady stepped out of the shadows and she squinted adjusting to the brightness. He was tall, rugged in a handsome way but his blue eyes were raw and bloodshot making it look as though he hadn't slept in weeks. He was holding her gun at an odd angle, obviously not comfortable with the piece and she mentally filed away the information.

"I'm sorry-" he knelt down in front of her with shaking hands, his gaze flicking desperately around the room as he shoved her gun in his waistband. "I needed help and I didn't know what else to do."

"Hank-" Kensi coughed, her chest immediately protesting the action. She wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious but it hadn't miraculously cured her cold and she breathed out slowly trying to gauge the situation. "Why am I here?" She broached the question with a neutral tone, honestly not sure if she should be curious about his intent or fearful for her safety.

"Syverson are corrupt." He flinched as if he was going to be struck for the comment and again his eyes darted manically around the basement, "they're trying to kill me and I didn't know who I could trust."

Kenis tugged her wrists wondering if the wave of nausea that clamped her stomach was due to illness or the accusation he was making. He didn't exactly look like an orchestrated murderer and the desperation on his face was palpable, meaning whatever she'd been caught up in it wasn't as black and white as her team first thought. "_You_ abducted me-"

"Because I didn't know if they would be listening." Hank shifted nervously, his palms sweating as he tried to remember his rehearsed plea. After everything he'd been through, from discovering anomalies in Syverson financing sector to discovering his best friend murdered, he was running out of options and he needed the agent to believe him. If she didn't he may as well pull the trigger on himself right now. "Please, I have a wife and a son... I'm sorry, I am... but I need your help."

Kensi sucked in a sharp breath as she coughed again, waiting for the fit to subside before resting her head back against the damp wall. Under normal circumstances she might have been able to overpower him but the room was spinning worse than a fair ground ride and for the moment all she could do was try to get her bearings. "Tell me... what happened."

A short burst of relief shot through him but he knew not to get his hopes up. Even if she believed him there was no way he could escape the fact he'd kidnapped a federal agent... but he pushed the thought out of his mind trying to focus on the whole story. "I followed you home after you showed up at Stallards house. I didn't-" he stopped suddenly, his eyes flicking to the door, "I won't hurt you I promise, I Just didn't know what else to do. No where is safe... not even here."

Kensi followed his line of sight trying to determine what had him so worked up but as far she could tell it was just his own paranoia and she stretched out her hands trying to reason with him, "prove it... untie me and we can go somewhere safe, we can figure this out." He looked like he was considering the suggestion and she felt a small bubble of hope well up as she tried to coerce him into letting her go. "My team can help you but not from here, you know that."

He opened his mouth to respond but before he could answer a large explosion rippled the house above them and he grabbed Kensi's wrists yanking her up off the ground.

"They're here, we need to go now!" He'd hoped they would have more time but the board of Syverson had resources. They'd managed to kill Trent and frame _him_ for the murder, as well as pinning them both with some fabricated drug story. If they didn't move now they were as good as dead and he pulled Kensi with him towards a frosted window at the rear of the basement. It was hidden from the outside, obscured by trees and shrubbery but he knew there was still a risk they'd get caught and he squeezed through the opening first to make sure it was clear.

For a second Kensi thought he was going to do a runner but he knelt back down, urging her to hurry as she twisted through the small space deciding he was obviously a man with a conscious. A characteristic the people who had just blown up his house clearly didn't share. "_Hank_-"

"We have to go!" He cut her off, dragging her through the bushes towards a hole in the neighbors fence. Heat and debris rained down on them but he didn't have time to mourn the loss of his childhood house. Instead he squeezed through the tight space, pulling Kensi along until he spotted the shortcut in the foliage leading them to the road.

The car he'd stashed was waiting for them and he fumbled nervously with the keys somehow managing to get them both in the car without drawing attention. Once Syverson realised the house was empty it wouldn't take them long to search the area and he put his foot down on the gas, keeping the gun in his lap while he used his hands to steer. He hated he idea of using it but he needed to protect them and it worked well as a deterrent. The last thing he needed his passenger to do was something stupid like trying to jump from a moving vehicle.

Not that she looked up to it, or in any sort of shape to be planning an escape. Her face was completely ashen and guilt pulled tightly in his chest, reminding him how completely and utterly screwed he was. "I'm sorry," he tried apologizing again, unable to stop himself, "I thought we would have more time... are you... are you feeling okay?"

Kensi coughed roughly but ignored the question. She was exhausted but she needed to focus. Whatever truth Grady was hiding, someone had just gone to extreme lengths to keep him quiet and she needed to bring her team up to speed before the situation spiraled even further out of control. "Hank listen to me-" she stole a deep breath, glancing over her shoulder at the smoke now billowing in the distance, "I need to take you in. My team, we can help you."

His hands shook as he put his foot down on the accelerator. Trent had tried to go to the police and had wound up dead. The system was bent, corrupt and with no idea how high up the scandal went he couldn't risk trusting anyone. "You don't understand... they're always one step ahead. If they saw you then they're already connecting your team to the case. We need to go somewhere they can't find us, somewhere safe."

Kensi's head spun as he took a sharp turn onto the main road and she flinched as the wheels skidded over loose gravel. His knuckles where turning white from gripping the wheel and she threw a sideways glance to the gun in his lap. Even if she could take it she'd have nowhere to go and in her current state her best option was to try and reason with him, penetrate the fear that was making him act irrationally. "Hank, tell me what happened. What did you find at Syverson?"

He swallowed rigidly, remembering when Trent first noticed something was amiss and wishing he could go back and tell his friend to just leave it the hell alone. At first it hadn't looked like a big deal, just odd shipping dates and times that didn't have paperwork associated with them but over the months more and more started appearing. Every question seemed to be met with a reasonable explanation by management, or at least that's what they thought until they'd realised the contracts being assigned to the discrepancies were being falsified.

"Trent and I came across a list of times, dates and shipments that weren't on the book-" he kept his eyes fixed on the road as he told the story, "we thought someone had overlooked sending us the documentation but once we started checking past logs we noticed there were more instances... almost identical times and remote shipping locations. When we started to ask questions the contracts magically began appearing so we dropped it... until Trent realised the contracts were fake."

"Did you find out what they were shipping?" He shook his head indicating no and Kensi rested back against the seat trying to ignore the bile heaving in her throat. She needed to think. With the resources Syverson had used tonight their operation had to be big, probably drugs or trafficking and she wished she had the OPS resources at hand. Not only that but if Sam and Callen had gone undercover and she'd been made leaving Grady's they could both be in danger.

She needed to get in contact with Deeks, sooner rather than later.

A knot twisted in her stomach as she realised he probably didn't even know she was missing. He would've tried to call, probably messaged a bunch but it certainly wouldn't have been the first time she'd ignored his over-protective nature. Fortunately though for her, he _did_ care and he was too stubborn to be dissuaded by a little hostility on her part. She knew it wouldn't take him long to figure out something was wrong, she just hoped time was on their side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everybody who has reviewed! :) xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Callen scrubbed a hand through his hair as he met with Sam and Deeks out the front of Kensi's house. With little to go on they'd canvassed the neighbours hoping someone had seen something out of the ordinary and the news he'd just received had left his mind reeling for answers.

"Women three houses down said she was in the garden, remembers Kensi coming home and check this-" he held up his phone showing the picture Nell had sent him, "she recognised Hank Grady straight away, said he was walking past not long after you dropped her off."

"Son of a bitch..." Deeks breathed out sharply, curling his fist in frustration, "why would Grady follow us back here?"

"He was at the house when you got there, maybe he was looking for something and thought you found it?" Sam turned on his heel glancing around the area. The fact they'd flashed Grady's picture at the neighbours was nothing more than a hunch they'd thought of after looking at the facts. He didn't believe in coincidences which was why they had Nell compiling a list of potentially properties linking to Grady.

"This is my fault." Deeks turned away from the group unable to shake the guilt resting on his shoulders, "I should have taken her home first then none of this would have happened." He knew it was irrational blame. There was no way either of them could have predicted Grady being at Stallard's house or the suspect following them but if anything happened to her that comfort wouldn't make one damn bit of difference.

"Nell's got a possible address-" Callen started typing it into the GPS locator on his phone, "apparently his parents used to live not far from here... house has been on the market for months, guess LAPD missed the ball there."

Deeks ignored the dig as he checked his own message and started in the direction of his car, not bothering to wait for instructions. Under normal circumstances he knew Kensi could take care of herself but the memory of her near collapse left his stomach tied in knots. There was no sign of a struggle at her house which meant she'd either been caught off guard or overpowered, two scenarios that didn't bode well. They needed to find her and fast.

Callen didn't bother calling him back, just nodded towards Sam who was just as eager to get moving. By the time they were both buckled up in their own vehicle Deeks was already pulling out and he kicked the engine into gear not wanting to allow too much distance to get between them.

"Of all the things he could have picked up from Kensi, it had to be her driving..." Callen muttered, stepping on the gas as his mind turned over the facts. Even if Grady was looking for something why risk kidnapping a federal agent to get it? It just didn't make any sense.

"Something's off with this case." Sam pulled out his phone, accessing his notes from their undercover stint at Syverson. He'd been on surveillance duty while his partner infiltrated the company and every manager they'd spoken to was like a cut out step-ford wife. His gut knew something wasn't right but they still didn't have the facts to prove it.

"You get that too?" Callen rounded the next corner, wincing as he ran an orange light to keep up with Deeks. "Whatever it is, I really hope we live long enough to find-" he stopped mid-sentence as the sound of sirens rang out behind him and he slowed, pulling over to let a barrage of fire trucks pass.

Sam glanced at his partner raising an eyebrow as they picked up their speed again. For once he hoped it was a coincidence but as they neared closer to the address he knew it wasn't. The lights had stopped directly outside where Deeks was pulling up and he swore as watched the bright flames licking the dark night sky. "I'm round back."

The car screeched as Callen braked just shy of the two trucks and he grabbed Sam's shoulder before he could jump out. Short of running head-first into the fire, the backyard was their only vantage point but it was his job to make sure his team didn't do anything reckless. "I'm on Deeks... you do anything stupid and I'll have your ass."

"It's already yours baby-" he threw the comment over his shoulder with a smile before he climbed out and took off at a run towards the back of the house.

Callen followed suite his eyes pinning Deeks as his partner disappeared from view. The detective had two hands thrust through his hair and was pacing unevenly in front of a firefighter. The emotion on his face was palpable and Callen felt his shoulders tense in response, aware of what they were all thinking.

But right now they didn't actually _know_ anything and he squashed down his concern running toward Deeks. The last thing he needed was two of his team members rushing into danger and judging by the look the detective was wearing he clearly wasn't thinking straight. "Deeks... where are we-"

A loud shatter exploded in the street as another window blew out and Deeks felt a wave of panic churn in his stomach as he launched himself towards the house. A rough jerk pulled him back but he barely noticed, too focused on the burning flames. The fire had already taken over every part of it and despite the men moving onto the scene with hoses he knew there was no chance of saving the foundations. If anyone was in there... if _Kensi_ was in there.

Instinct kicked in and he struggled against Callens hold trying to pull himself free,"I need to find her!" He saw red as the chief firefighter also muscled in to block his path. He didn't care. If Kensi was inside he needed to help her. "_Damnit_, she could be in there... let go of me!"

"Deeks!" Callen used his most authoritative tone, managing to twist him away from the flames, "stop, just stop it... this isn't helping her." He pinned him with a stern but sympathetic expression, breathing a sigh of relief when the man calmed down enough to nod. He knew the detective was going into shock but he needed him here, in the now, so they could try and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Deeks, listen to me... Sam is checking the house." He heard the firefighter next to him swear as he grabbed his radio but Callen ignored the reaction. His partner wouldn't go in unless it was safe or he had just cause. Deeks was he number one priority at the moment."We don't even know if she was here. If she was, Kensi's resourceful, you know that."

"But what _if_-"

"We don't work with what if's, we work with facts remember?" He interjected, watching the man's gaze start to focus. He was coming back to reality which was exactly what they needed. If anyone could place themselves in Kensi's shoes to figure this mess out then it was her partner. "We know she doesn't have her phone, this guy probably has her gun... what's she going to do?"

Deeks breathed in through his nose trying to picture the scene. Normally she'd look for an escape or try to overpower him but if she was hurt or not physically capable of either he knew exactly what she'd do. "She'd sympathise, try and win him over to buy us some time."

Callen nodded, glancing back to the burning house. If Kensi and Grady had been here then they would have had a car and save for their own vehicles, the drive and the strip outside were empty. Pulling out his phone he hit the speed dial telling Nell to bring up the the CCTV network from the main roads connecting Kensi's house to the burning property.

It was long shot but if they could find the car then they had their lead.

Deeks scrubbed a hand over his face feeling a small wave of renewed hope as he listened to Callen's instructions. Kensi had the best of the best looking out for her and he'd be damned if he was going to let his emotions hamper their efforts. He needed to stay one hundred percent focused and he pulled our his own cell, making a call to LAPD.

They'd canvassed Stallards house after he'd been back to search it. If they'd found something he'd missed then maybe they could figure out why Grady had gone after his partner.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damnit." Hank let out a curse as the empty sign lit up on the petrol gauge. He knew they couldn't keep running but he also needed to make sure they weren't being followed. In the city it was too hard to spot a tail so he'd driven them to the outskirts, changing direction every few minutes to try and calm his nerves. He felt like he hadn't slept properly in weeks, always keeping one eye open over his shoulder. He was mentally as well as physically drained from the ordeal and he was running out of options.

"Hank I need to call my partner..." Kensi tried to reason with him again, blinking against the heat rolling in from the vents. Half an hour ago she'd been freezing but now beads of sweat were drenching her body and she coughed roughly against the hot air suffocating her. They'd been driving for nearly forty minutes and she'd learnt all she could about Syverson. Her gut told her Hank wasn't fabricating the story but his paranoia was starting to become detrimental to their safety. He was a desperate man making irrational decisions and she needed him to trust her before things got worse. "Hank, please..."

"You really believe me?" His voice hitched as relief rolled through him. He knew there would be consequences to his actions but he needed his family to be safe. They couldn't stay in hiding forever and he didn't trust the local police to protect them, not after they'd failed to help Trent. "I didn't want this... I wasn't going to hurt you I swear-"

"I know," she bit down on her lip, hoping the honest admission was enough. Everything was starting to feel fuzzy but she focused on the case letting the facts guide her instincts. If Malcom Stoker, the board member who'd wound up in ICU, _had_ uncovered something or threatened to go public... it made sense Syverson would look for a scapegoat. Using Hank and Trent had killed two birds with one stone -almost literally- but the only way they could prove it was to relay the information back to her team and find evidence.

"There's a gas station... up ahead-" she coughed again, bringing her wrists up to wipe the moisture beading across her forehead. Her hands were still bound and even though she could have worked her way out of them she let them drop back to her lap hoping Hank would make the first move. "If we had a tail we would have spotted them by now... just let me call my partner, we'll protect you... you can see your family and this will all be over. "

Irrational fear clamped around his chest at the thought of stopping but he knew they didn't have a choice. They couldn't keep going like this and guilt was starting to eat away at him for involving the agent beside him. He'd known she was ill when he'd been able to outrun at Trent's house, it's why he'd targeted her... but now she was starting to worry him. "There's a knife in the glove box-" he nodded towards the compartment, "and if you can find some change you can call your partner when we stop."

Kensi closed her eyes breathing in her thanks as she followed his instructions. As promised there was a Swiss army knife lying in the clutter and she flicked up the blade using it to cut her wrists free. The thought of hearing Deeks over the phone was nearly too much of a relief to comprehend. Just his voice would make the situation seem more manageable and she held onto the notion as they pulled up at the gas station. It was closed but there was a payphone off to the side and she climbed out of the car, rubbing her wrists as she moved towards it.

Hank was still in her direct line of sight as she stepped into the box and she felt a pang of sympathy as he nervously checked over his shoulder while working the automatic pump. It was no wonder he had gone to such extreme lengths to get her to listen. His whole life had been turned upside down in a matter of days and there wasn't a single person who had helped him.

Determined not to let him fall victim to another power-hungry company, she dug out her coins and fed them into the slot as she punched in her partners number. It rang twice before his voice filtered down the line and relief caught in her throat, spurring another bout of coughing to erupt. She covered her mouth trying to shake the spots that started popping up in front of her eyes, doing her best to focus on Deeks instead. His tone thick with concern and she swallowed roughly steering herself to answer him, "_Deeks_-"

The sound of tires screeching cut her off and she turned, barely managing to croak a warning as a black SVU pulled up behind Hank's car. Without thinking she dropped the phone as she yelled at him to get in the drivers seat but it was too late. By the time she reached the passenger side door two men in black were already hauling Hank back out of the car and she lashed out as a third man came up behind her, trying to get her in a headlock. Under normal circumstances she would have easily kicked his ass but he blocked every sluggish throw she made, hitting back at her twice as hard. When his fist jarred her rib cage she felt something crack and dropped to her knees struggling to breathe though the pain.

"Get up _bitch_." The deep voice cut through through her spinning thoughts. The orchestrated attack proved one thing, there was no way they'd been tailed. It had to have been planned out which meant either the car was bugged or it was Hank himself carrying the tracer. It was something she should have thought of and she cursed the grogginess that was starting to take control again.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Hank being forced into the SVU and she sucked in a deep breath as she was hauled forcefully off the ground. Her vision lurched and she couldn't fight the black haze that was starting to make everything swim. She trusted Deeks, she just hoped he had enough time to figure out what was going on... because for once she didn't think she could get though it on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kensi... _Kens-_" Deeks shouted into the phone, plugging his ear as he turned his back on the screens in the ops centre. Eric and Nell were trying to locate Hank's car via the CCTV feed and he tuned them out as he strained to listen to the call. All he could make out was her coughing, followed by inaudible sounds until the line went silent and his heart slammed into his throat as he turned back to the team, "it was Kensi, I need a trace..."

Callen crossed his arms as he glanced at Deeks, "you sure it was her?" The look he received could have shot a hole through his shoulder and he lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender, "just checking, what did you get?"

"Not much, coughing then there was some shouting..." Deeks shook his head trying not to think about his partner being in pain. The line was still connected proving she was resourceful, she just needed to hold out until they could find her. "I heard her yell at Grady... and then a car took off."

"Yell how?" Sam felt a wave of frustration rush through him as he took a step forward. Nothing was adding up and the more he thought about it the more it felt like they were looking at everything from the wrong angle.

"I think she was trying to warn him, I don't... damnit I don't know-" he tore a hand through his hair, trying to fit the sounds he'd heard to images. It all happened so fast but he was sure it didn't sound like she was trying to get away from Grady or that she was being threatened by him... but something had definitely gone down. "We need that trace."

"Got a location, triangulating-" Eric interrupted, focusing all his attention on the map blown up on the screen. "Call came from a petrol pump on the outskirts of the city. Hacking into the CCTV now. It's an automated recording system on the grid so we should be able to take it back."

Deeks inhaled sharply as he watched various programming boxes appear in the screen. They were popping up and disappearing almost instantly as Eric hacked his way through and he shifted restlessly until a ringing phone broke the awkward silence.

Nell glanced down at her screen knitting her eyebrows together as she recognized the caller ID, "sorry guys, I've got to take this."

Callen moved to let her past, titling his head curiously as she left closing the door behind her. The click was audible in the silent room and he breathed out feeling an impatient tug as they all waited for information. "_Eric_?"

The technician swallowed nervously as his fingers moved rapidly across the keyboard, "I'm going as fast as I can, patience is a virtue you know?"

"So is asking instead of hitting-" Sam jumped to his partners defense feeling his own agitation rise to the surface. Across from him Deeks was standing rigid with his eyes glued to the screen and he glanced back to Callen, the two of them sharing a knowing look. Whatever the feed brought up it was going to be hard for all of them to watch but it was going to be especially difficult for her partner.

"Ok, I'm in." Eric pulled up the camera footage, manually adjusting it to play back the last thirty minutes. It was grainy and there wasn't much light but it was clear enough to see Kensi and Grady as they pulled up to the pump.

Deeks felt his jaw lock as he watched the pair climb out of the car, his gaze fixating on the way Kensi rubbed her wrists as she walked. Even though the other man didn't appear to be threatening her she'd obviously been held against her will and anger surged beneath his skin. He couldn't piece together how or why Grady had relinquished control but that didn't change the fact she was in danger because of him. He focused on the man for the next few moments, watching him check the area almost compulsively.

"Grady's scared of something-" he pointed the fact out, not showing an ounce of sympathy as he glanced back to his partner. She was holding her rib cage as she coughed away from the phone and even though he knew it was impossible, he still hoped a different ending to play out.

"Black SVU-" Callen nodded to the approaching car, "can we run the plate?"

"It's grainy." Eric paused the footage, taking a screen cap of the picture and loading it into his software recognition program. It would take time for the computer to piece together the image and he set it to run in the background as he went back to the CCTV feed.

It resumed playing and Deeks winced as Kensi dropped the phone, remembering his earlier panic and feeling it knot tightly in his chest again. Whatever happened next it wasn't going to be good and he forced himself to keep watching as she ran for the car door trying to escape the three men who'd jumped out of the SVU. Neither she or Grady made it in time and an acidic taste rose in the back of his throat as one of the men grabbed her. She fought back, fighting until a blow landed square in her ribs sending her straight to her knees. His fists instinctively curled by his side as she was pulled up by the hair and dragged back to the car. Whoever they were, he was going to find them and tear each one of them apart limb by limb for hurting her.

The SVU drove off the screen and the sound of the door opening shifted the team's attention to Nell as she re-entered the room. "Guys, we've got something else... Hank's wife and daughter went awol about a week ago. We put out a PBA to all transport stations yesterday and we just got lucky. His wife caught a flight in from Canada about an hour ago, the police are holding her for us."

Callen nodded, trying to assimilate the facts. Judging by the evidence pooling in, it was looking more and more likely that Hank Grady was an innocent man caught up in something much bigger and he glanced at his partner aware that he was thinking the same thing.

"Can you follow that SVU?" Sam nodded towards the frozen image on the screen, trying to calm the anger that was crawling beneath his skin. Everything they'd learnt was pointing in a vastly different direction from where they'd started and he was willing to put money on the fact Syverson had been manipulating the situation from the start.

"I can but it's going to take some time..." Eric defaulted back to his logs, bringing up a list of known speed cameras, traffic cams and surveillance set-ups in the area. He was going to have to hack into a point at every junction to see where they were going, do-able but it required an absolute attention to detail and if possible another set of hands to make the job go faster. "Nell I'm going to need your help here."

She nodded and sat herself down beside him, taking over half the screen to run her searches.

"All right, you guys let us know as soon as you have a location-" Callen shifted his attention to Deeks, "Sam and I will go bring in his wife, see if you can get onto LAPD and explain the situation. Tell them to take the CEO of Syverson in for questioning pertaining to the death of Trent Stallard. You hear news you don't go anywhere without us, got it?"

Deeks stiffened at the order, not sure it was one he could follow. If Syverson were responsible for Trent's death then they wouldn't waste any time taking out the two people who could blow whatever operation they were trying to cover.

"_Deeks-_" Callen grasped the detective's arm giving him a pointed look, "we good?"

He wanted to argue, tell them there was no way in hell he was waiting around if Kensi was in danger but they were wasting time. Grady's wife might have information they needed and he reluctantly nodded his head, hoping the affirmation was enough. "Yeah, we're good."

Callen hesitated for a brief second before letting go of his arm. He knew if it was Sam in danger he would -and had- defied direct orders... but he also knew how to handle his emotions in a crisis. Deeks was LAPD, he wasn't a trained agent and it was clear a strong bond was forming between Kensi and the detective. He didn't want to know how deep it ran, all he needed to know was they could work as a unit even in worst case scenarios. "She'll be fine, we'll regroup once we have a location."

Deeks nodded and watched the two other members of his team leave before turning back to the analysts seated in front of him, "how far behind are we?"

Eric glanced at the last time stamp trying to work an estimate in his head. If they could track the car onto a man road they might be able to guess it trajectory and hack a live feed but for the moment they were still having to rewind back the feeds. "Best guess I'd say about thirty minutes."

"So they could have already stopped by now-" he ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sound. He was used to seeing his partner in dangerous situations but this was different, this time he didn't have eyes on her and his mind was doing a remarkable job of imagining everything that could be happening. "Call me if you find anything."

He didn't wait for a response just stepped out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached his desk. He wasn't looking forward to speaking with the LAPD boys, particularly as he was calling in a favour but it needed to be done. The line picked up and as predicted the conversation was terse but his liaison agreed to hold as many of the Syverson board member as they could, on the compromise they had access to the case file. He agreed knowing Nell could doctor out any bits that weren't relevant and let out a long sigh as he placed the receiver back in it's cradle.

"Mr Deeks..."

The voice behind him was strangely comforting and he swiveled his chair as Hetty approached him.

"Any further word on the SVU?" She asked, concern and sympathy playing just slightly through her expression. She liked Kensi Blye, thought her an excellent agent but more than that she considered her a friend. If any harm came to her the consequences would be devastating for everyone on the team but she feared they would be unaccepted by her partner.

Deeks didn't bother asking how she knew about the SVU. She had eyes and ears everywhere and he suspected the question was just a rouse to see how he was coping. _He_ was fine. It was Kensi they needed to focus on.

"Nothing yet," he shook his head, pushing up from the chair, "but LAPD are going to help us out questing the board members of Syverson."

"I see..." She clasped her hands behind her as he started to move, taking a step back to give him access to the stairs, "Mr Deeks... we will find her."

He was still for a moment not sure whether to accept the possibility or let his frustrations air. In the end he gave a sharp nod before heading back to the ops centre. When he walked in he immediately noticed the time stamp on the footage and his heart thudded almost painfully in his chest as he approached Eric and Nell, "that was only a few minutes ago."

"We got lucky." Nell confirmed, her eyes scanning through pages of coded logs for the next camera to jump to. "They took the main route back into the city and we managed to preempt a couple of turns. It looks like they're headed towards one of the industrial states off west avenue but that place is huge, we'll be lucky if we don't loose them once they turn in."

"I'm going after them." He stole his cell phone off the desk, debating whether or not to call Callen and Sam or to wait for a more concrete location. The way Callen drove they'd be half way to the airport by now and not only was the industrial state in the completely opposite direction but Grady's wife could have answers that they needed.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" Eric glanced over his shoulder with a nervous expression, "Callen was pretty adamant about-"

"Nothing stupid." He confirmed, shoving the phone in his pocket and pulling out his keys, "once they've spoken to Grady's wife they can high-tail backup over. I'm not going to engage but we need to get eyes on her."

His mind was set and he didn't stick around for an argument, taking the back stairs in case Hetty was still lurking in the bullpen. Callen could -and probably would- kick his ass, but so long as he and Kensi both got out of the ordeal alive he didn't care. As her partner he was responsible for having her back and there was no way in hell he was leaving her out there alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you again for all the review, constructive and otherwise they are all very much appreciated! :D I have to admit, I've been a bit all over the place in trying to post chapters. I've been on holidays and I've been doing it when and where I can! So I do apologize for any typos, or disrupted flow... I'm going to try and wrap this up in the next few parts (I'd like to start on some videos :P) but I'm open to any requests for more stories. Thank you again, much love! xXxXx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Kensi coughed violently as she was dragged from the car failing to pinpoint their location. Focusing on anything except blurry buildings and moving lights had been near impossible during the journey and the darkness hadn't helped her disorientation. Truth be told she was lucky she'd even managed to stay conscious. The pain in her side was bordering on excruciating, tearing up into her chest with every breath and she bit down hard on her lip as she was forced forward again. Right now she had to concentrate on Grady. He was behind her complying with his captor, not that she blamed him for ceasing to struggle. In their current situation, unless he could actually escape, trying anything stupid was probably just going to get him killed sooner.

Drawing as much strength as she could, she forced her voice to remain steady as she tried to reason with the man handling her, "you're making a mistake... he doesn't know anything. He found some anomalies, that's it." Her captor remained silent as they reached a large roller door re-affirming what she already knew, talking wasn't going to do them any good.

A third man heaved the corrugated iron across and she winced at the sound of screeching metal, blinking as light flooded her vision. It looked like an industrial warehouse and she scanned the room as she was pushed inside, hoping to find something in the space to use to her advantage. There were crates and boxes stacked high to the ceiling making the area look a lot smaller than it was but there were no out of place objects or anything that would make an obvious weapon.

She mentally cursed as she tried to loosen the zipties biting into her wrists and was again reminded that they weren't dealing with armatures. When she turned one of the men had already vacated the room but even though two was better than three, in her current condition she wasn't sure it was going to make any difference.

Swallowing the bile in her throat, she drew in a slow breath trying to keep the room from spinning. She needed to stay focused, keep the men distracted until she could come up with a better plan. "You don't work for Syverson do you?"

The man closest to her pulled the balaclava from his head with a tight smile, "good guess hunny, fraid I'm just a contractor." It wasn't that he particularly enjoyed killing people, he was indifferent really... but it paid well and besides that he was extremely good at the job. "Companies don't like to have ties and all that jazz... but if you need a name to the face you can call me Clutch."

Kensi took in his cavalier attitude noting that it reflected his features. He was A-typically handsome. Tall, dark and possibly of Irish decent but he was as arrogant as he was cocky, something she could use to her advantage. "And _him_?" She nodded to the man with Grady, trying to hold back another coughing fit. "Last time I checked... hitmen didn't... work in pairs-" the wheeze in her chest was audible but the comment had the desired affect. Whoever the second guy was she knew he wasn't part of Syverson's endgame and she watched him shift nervously before directing her attention back to Clutch, "you want to tell him... or should I?"

Anger flared through Clutch's body and it took all his willpower not to rise to the taunt. She was right. Harry was an amateur, a liability who worked on the board and needed to be 'seen too' but he'd wanted to wait until both the agent and the leak were dead before acting. Unfortunately she'd just forced his hand and he drew his gun shooting the man square in the head without hesitation.

The shot made Grady jump and he tripped over his feet, landing on the ground as the dead man fell beside him. "W...why did you do that?" Fear tightened in his stomach making him want to throw up and he screwed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to run. He had no where to go, no weapon, and with his hands tied behind his back he knew he'd be dead the second he tried to escape. With no other option he resorted to begging, "please, I don't know anything. Trent had all the evidence, I won't say anything to anyone I swear."

"Forget him-" Kensi swallowed her guilt, trying to shaft the memory of the man's sudden death. It was on her but she didn't have time to dwell on the fact, she needed to get Clutch's attention back on her and away from Grady, "you kill a federal agent... and you're going away for life."

He turned, lifting his gun and he moved to circle around her, "you think I'm a novice, _agent_?

"I think you've... bitten of more than you bargained for-" she coughed roughly, still trying to ignore the pain radiating through her side. She had to have at least one cracked rib if not more and she struggled to stay upright as black spots skimmed her vision.

"This is all going to wrap up in a nice little murder suicide package. I'm sure your team are smart enough to figure out it was Mr. Grady who abducted you-" he watched her start to sway and let out a bored sigh as he breathed against her neck, "come on agent you're making this too easy, where's all your fight."

Anger pulsed through her at the comment and she swung her head back with force, hearing a crack as it connected with his nose. She knew the action would cost her and she cried out as he kicked the back of her knees sending her crashing down to the cement floor. His boot connected with her her ribs and she sucked in sharply as pain exploded in her chest, willing herself not to pass out.

Clutch wiped his nose, laughing at the crimson smeared across his fingers. He liked it when they fought back but this was starting to drag on and the longer he waited the higher the margin for error grew. He needed to finish this and with a snarl he reached down grabbing her hair and forcing her to kneel in front of him.

Kensi ground her teeth together, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her appear weak. She endured far worse and right now her only regret was failing to help Grady. Stalling was becoming too much of an exhausting task and she closed her eyes knowing she'd let him down. There was no way out and the only she could draw comfort was by focusing on Deeks, remembering how concerned he'd sounded when she'd called him from the gas station. There was no way he'd buy any of this as a murder suicide and she used the last of her strength to make sure Clutch understood that. "You're wrong-" she breathed out through her nose, pushing venom into her words, "my partner will figure this out...and when he does, he will hunt you down."

Clutch didn't so much as flinch at the threat but he was miffed by the naivety of it. He was good at his job, excellent in fact. He didn't leave a single thing to chance and the notion that her partner had some sort of gifted ability made him laugh, "let him try sweetheart, he won't find me-"

"Want to put money on that bet?"

Deeks stepped out of the shadows, gun drawn and fighting the urge to pull the trigger. He'd picked up the SVUs tail shortly before it arrived at the complex but as promised he'd agreed to wait for backup before he engaged. It had taken all his will power not to storm the room the second he'd breached the rear fire escape but it would have been two against one. Now Sam and Callen were in position and the odds were in their favour, he wasn't going to waste anymore time with pleasantries. "Drop the gun, drop it now because if you don't... I will kill you."

He didn't expect the other man to comply and when his wrist shimmied, a shot took him out from behind. Deeks caught Callen's gaze, giving a sharp nod as he tucked his weapon in the waistband of his jeans. Sam was outside dealing with the man in the black SVU and once the all clear came over radio he rushed towards Kensi, kneeling down behind her to free her hands. "Kens... you ok?"

She nodded choking back another cough and he slid round to get a proper look at her. She was struggling to breathe through another outburst and he gently tugged her hand away, feeling his stomach clench as he noticed the blood spotting her knuckles.

"_Hey, _look at me-" he cupped her cheek, his eyes drawing to the crimson around her lips. It was a sign she'd sustained internal injuries and he fought to hold her gaze as it became glassy and unfocused, "come on Kens, stay with me."

She nodded slightly, leaning her full weight against his chest and he breathed out a sigh as he helped ease her to the ground, "...it's ok, I've got you." She mumbled something incoherent and he reached for his radio fumbling with the button. There was an ambulance on standby just around the corner and he put in the call hoping like hell it wouldn't take them long to respond.

"_Deeks?_" Kensi swallowed roughly trying to stay focused on her partner. His words were starting .to jumble but she felt his warm touch as his fingers skimmed across her rib-cage. Confused she tried to sit up to see what he was doing but a sharp pain exploded in her chest and she cried out trying to writhe away from the source.

"I'm sorry... I'm done, I swear I'm done." Guilt knotted tightly in his throat as he helped her to settle, catching Callen's concerned gaze with a shake of his head. Her reaction confirmed his suspicions, that she'd punctured a lung, and he glanced back down at her silently willing the paramedics to hurry up. "Kens, listen to me... you're going to be fine. This is nothing, no worse than than that bad Chinese you had the other night."

She coughed again barely paying attention to the words. She was too busy trying to make sense of how he was here and she reached blindly for his hand feeling a warmth spread as he entwined their fingers. She didn't know how it was possible but she really, _really_ hoped it wasn't part of near death delusion. "How... how did you-"

"You know, knight in shining armor stuff and all that." He squeezed her hand, glancing up as Callen led Grady out of the warehouse. He wasn't good in these sorts of situations, he always defaulted to humor... but he couldn't keep hiding the truth. He needed her, not just as his partner but in his life and he grew serious as the realization dawned on him.

"Kens, you do not give up on me-" his throat was dry and he swallowed roughly trying to get the words out, "I need you and I can't... I can't do this without you. There were things I should have said... about our thing... and I'm an idiot but I swear we're going to have that conversation. You just need to hang on, you can't give up ok?"

Footsteps echoed in the doorway drowning out her mumbled response and he swiped his eyes as the paramedics rushed to her side. She was going to be fine. She _had_ to be. Because after everything they'd been through together he didn't think he could deal any other alternative.


End file.
